


For every life

by Eternal_Darkness (Ethereal_Darkness)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gay volleyball lol, I'll add more tags later, Just experimenting with ao3, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: Alternate AU's and stuff, be prepared for irregular updates.Kagehina trash ❤️





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing stories on ao3, so forgive me if I make any mistakes and such! ∧( 'Θ' )∧

Cars sloshing across the wet road as they drove past, and the constant piter-pater of the heavy rain that had come plummeting down from the sky making contact with its unsuspecting victim could be heard from inside the warmth and comfort of Kageyama Tobio's room. Hinata Shouyou had to stay over to finish a group project, because according to their other group members, they didn't do anything but argue with each other during work time.

Hinata paused, and put down his glue stick before shifting in his seat on the ground to look at Kageyama.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna ditch the project and play volleyball instead?"

Kageyama stopped cutting out his tiny paper man, and put down his too-small-for-his-large-hands-sized scissors before staring blankly at Hinata for a moment. He gave Hinata an 'are you serious' look before answering, "Are you aware of the fact that it is literally raining buckets outside? We don't have anywhere to play either, since my mom took the car to go grocery shopping."

Hinata smiled, looking Kageyama dead in the eye (and Kageyama would be lying if he said that he didn't feel his heart skip a beat for the fraction of a millisecond).

"What's a little bit of rain going to do to stop us?"

 

 

(Curse Hinata and his stupidly cute face)

 

 

 

 

"Boys? I'm hom-" 

And Kageyama's mother proceeded to slip on a trail of water leading to the bathroom, where two very wet and cold boys were attempting to wring out their soaked clothing.

 

"I'm never listening to you again."

"You know you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed my writing 0u0


End file.
